


Для чистоты эксперимента

by Theonya



Category: Loveless
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Anti-Hero, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Dom/sub Undertones, Dysfunctional Relationships, First Love, Love, M/M, Magical Realism, Mind Control, Pre-Canon, Punishment, Razors, Scarification, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Для чистоты эксперимента нельзя было оставить его у себя. Нужно было обязательно дать взаимодействие: такая вещь, как чистый Боец, не должна лежать без дела.
Relationships: Agatsuma Soubi & Aoyagi Ritsuka, Agatsuma Soubi/Aoyagi Seimei, Agatsuma Soubi/Minami Ritsu





	Для чистоты эксперимента

— Отпусти бабочку, Соби, ты можешь сломать ей крылья.  
— Да, Рицу-сенсей, — мальчик послушно отпустил бабочку и поднялся. — Где мои родители? Я скоро их увижу?  
— Они умерли два года назад.  
— Я все равно не верю, — он улыбнулся и поднял доверчивые голубые глаза на взрослого.  
«Как же он напоминает свою мать: искренний, непосредственный, как когда-то была и она. Как же мне завоевать его доверие?»  
— Как хочешь, Соби, но запомни, что чаще прав оказываюсь я. Нам пора.  
Мальчик нервно замотал хвостом и опустил ушки:  
— Не хочу в Академию!  
— Что за бред? Я с тобой не останусь, а другого дома у тебя пока нет.  
— Дикие девчонки избили меня! Чем я им не нравлюсь?.. — заплакал, хотя и держался все это время, малыш.  
— Ладно. Сегодня ты ночуешь со мной, а потом я начну тренировать тебя — ты же будущий Боец.  
Он кивнул.

— Нагиса, он мне как сын! Я буду тренировать его, а потом дам лучшую Жертву!  
— Ты не сможешь сделать из него идеального Бойца, идиот, он же Чистый, сам должен выбрать!  
Он закурил, усмехаясь.  
— И в сотый раз — засунь свои сигареты в себя, когда ты в моем кабинете! Сколько можно?!  
— Ты злишься из-за того, что она была его матерью? Ты любишь меня?  
Она приподнялась на носочках:  
— Ненавижу тебя, Минами! Больше, чем всегда! Мой результат эксперимента будет круче твоего, как бы ты ни старался! Ясно? Проваливай!  
— Как скажешь. Спокойной ночи, Нагиса, — учтиво насмехаясь, прикрыл двери он.

— Не смей показывать свои слабости, никому и никогда! Ещё раз!  
Рицу взял ремень, и Соби дернулся, прижался животом к стене. Толерантность к боли была очень низкой — и как же он будет потом, если не вытравить, не выбить это, не научить быть устойчивее?  
— Снимай рубашку!  
Мальчик повел ушками и оцепенел.  
— Не медли и не бойся, от твоих ошибок будет страдать Жертва, твой источник силы, самое дорогое! Все из-за того, что ты слаб!  
Он медленно снял рубашку, поворачиваясь к наставнику. Посмотрел в глаза, в которых вечная усталость и самоуверенность. Что причина, что следствие? Он понимал, что Жертва — действительно самое дорогое, что может у него быть, за неё он должен сражаться, не проиграть, но почему это? Почему именно он?  
— Да иди ты к черту, — махнул рукой Рицу, садясь на край стола, глядя на градиент заката за окном. Летние ночи — такие душные, такие страшные, как вечное одиночество, вечное сияние чего-то недостижимого…  
Мальчик вздохнул, подошёл, опустился рядом. Положил голову на чужие колени — хоть гильотина, хоть задуши меня, только не мучай, — и наставник потрепал его по волосам.  
«Ты всего лишь собака. Только пёс, блохастая брошенная тварь, но ласковая, сколько ни трави. Ты всего лишь собака…»  
И ушки подрагивали мыслям в унисон.

Нужен был совершенно иной подход. Он был подсажен на людей, как на наркотик: одобрение, внимание, ласка. Почему бы не сыграть на этом? Погладить — ударить, пряник — кнут, вернее, плётка по мягкой коже, взгляд в голубые, синеющие глаза — «идём со мной», и неизвестно куда: не так важно — «куда», как само «идём».  
— Ты же хочешь стать сильнее? Ради вас обоих? Ради нас двоих, Соби?  
Вкрадчивой змеёй — мед в уши, прикусить за ушко, погладить, где зудит. Рассмеяться, щёлкнуть по носу — хорошо ли ты вёл себя, щеночек? Заслуживаешь ли подсказку? А, может, ты чего-либо хочешь?  
Он заметил, что мальчик — уже не совсем мальчик, уже начинающий становиться юношей — любит прикосновения, сам касаться больше, чем когда его. Всё же не та это ласковость, что в детстве, и одиночество тоже сквозит через незакрытые контролем мелкие движения, нервные, хоть бы кто не заметил, не разочаровать бы…  
Заметил. Разочаровался.  
— Это твое наказание, малыш.  
Это должно быть больно, ему приказано лежать, не двигаясь, будто руки и ноги привязаны к кровати, и лучше бы их привязали, потому что ему хочется бежать. Ему страшно, он не понимает, что происходит — это ведь наказание? Тогда почему такое? Разве это такой большой грех? В этом только его вина?  
И Рицу наслаждается страхом, недоумением в голубых глазах, водит пёрышком по обнажённому телу мальчишки, сколько ему там уже? Не так важно. Реакция организма — яркая и честная, он по прежнему чувствителен, и не то, чтобы это было необходимо для достижения цели.  
— Ну что же ты, Соби? Я же говорил не двигаться, а ты… — пёрышком провёл Рицу по его члену, и тот кончил, всхлипнув. — Эх, ты… Щенок…  
Бесконечно виноватые глаза, готовые расплакаться, но руки и ноги не шелохнулись, есть шанс, что можно выдрессировать самоконтроль.  
— Собака хочет стать человеком? — ухмыльнулся наставник. — Тогда наказание продолжается. Я был слишком добр с тобой.  
Пальцы коснулись живота. Белое, скользкое, пригодится. Пальцы коснулись бёдер. Вот шрам от сигареты: белый, выпуклый, небольшой — для того, чтобы не стеснялся, не скрывался — это Бойцу ни к чему. Вот краешек следов от розг — на остальных следах он лежит, и это не очень удобно.  
— Перевернись.  
Он осторожно перекатился на живот. Тут страшно уже не было — подумаешь, задница, спина… Это не так страшно для воздействий, как мягкий впалый живот, как член, как это всё такое чувствительное…  
— Считай удары.  
Он мысленно подготовился, но не тех ударов ожидал. Пальцы смазали вход, один вторгся внутрь и скользнул наружу.  
— Я сказал тебе считать.  
— Один, — послушно отозвался он, не очень понимая, что это за «удары» такие. — Два.  
— Три.  
— Четыре.  
— Пять.  
Что-то изменилось. Чуть больше вторжения.  
— Шесть.  
— Семь.  
Ещё больше. Быстрее. Настойчивее «удары». Не то, что Соби ничего не слышал о «сексе», но это было запрещено между учениками Академии, и даже обсуждение было запрещено, потому — тайком от наставников, шепотом, слегка. Лишаться ушек — негласно, но можно было, когда найдешь Жертву: мало что он или она пожелают с тобой сделать, ты должен подчиниться, чтобы связь была лучше.  
— Восемь, девять, десять…  
Он выдохнул, чувствуя совсем большое давление.  
— Не зажимайся! — хлестнул его по ягодице наставник.  
— Ааааа… Ди… Над… Цать…  
Это было больно, и в то же время — приятно. Ему казалось, что его сейчас разорвёт: так сильно наполнен изнутри…  
— Двенадцать…  
Фрикции давались Рицу тяжело: Соби все равно сжимался — или же это организм не было для этого предназначен, но это как раз возбуждало. Тяжёлые дыхания, податливое тело мальчишки, отданные ему — наконец ему, черт возьми, а не кому-то, кто позвал с собой и вывел из системы, — ушки и хвостик, светлые волосы, занавесью укрывающие лицо. Он приподнял его на колени, расставил ему ноги — не снимая с члена, нечаянно коснувшись тоже затвердевшего, но не каменного, прогнув в пояснице и услышав негромкий скулёж:  
— Ну что ты? Будешь собакой дальше?  
Соби попытался взглянуть на него, но не вышло, и он — хоть и теряясь в наслаждении, нечаянно найденным под правильным углом, — начал считать заново, ломким, повышенным голосом. Он чувствовал эту лихорадку — как глубоко внутри, так и в голове: словно летний зной, словно душно после дождя и перед новым, словно он действительно не что-то теряет, а становится человеком, становится собой.

Рицу выдохнул дым. Смешно, как их с Нагисой мышления идут параллельными путями: она зациклила девчонок друг на друге, он — мальчика на… Чем же? Он не понимал особо, на чём — на избавлении от одиночества? На себе самом? Это никуда не годилось, разве что рабочий вариант, на время нахождения Жертвы.

На все вопросы сначала Соби отвечал: «Так было нужно», и затем одногруппники отстали. Только неугомонные девчонки-Нули рассмеялись и зажали, затащив в женский туалет:  
— А ты смелый, да?  
— Скорее, тупой…  
Стащили ушки друг с друга и надели обратно.  
— Можно было не палиться так…  
— Хотя с другой стороны — если тебя трахает именно он, то плевать на палево!  
— Хотя, может, ты трахнул сам себя?  
Они убежали, смеясь, он не повел даже бровью, не выронил ни слова. Его задело — не тем, как они рассчитывали, его задело то, что кто-то решился тоже, и сам, и это — не наказание.  
В метаниях он спросил у наставника, что же это было?  
— Становление тебя человеком. Иди на урок обратно.  
Теперь Рицу обучал его, как быть увереннее в себе. Послушным, но уверенным — как стать оружием в чьих-то руках.

Иногда Соби думал о чужих ладонях. Какими они могли бы быть? Будут ли ласковыми или — как он заслуживает? Сможет ли он стараться настолько, чтобы быть самым нужным?  
Наставник закалял его, учил быть таким, каким он и должен быть, ведь он родился, да и в детстве был только ошибкой. Слишком мягкий характер для таких чудных данных, слишком не то, что надо, а вот теперь, наверное, то.  
Теперь наказание превратилось в поощрение, хотя и продолжало так называться. Почти.  
— Ты теряешь контроль, нет ничего хуже этого, потому — это тренировки по удержанию контроля.  
Проверки «удержания» были разными: начиная от того, что они делали это, когда Соби решал домашку по алгебре, заканчивая тем, что…  
— Войдите, — грозным голосом произнес директор Академии. — Вы вообще в курсе, что натворили?  
Лёгкое нажатие на его голое бедро, и он начинал оговоренные действия под высоким столом, не обращая внимания на крики, стук кулаком по столу, чьи-то оправдания, а иногда и то, что люди, на которых орут, уже поменялись. Ещё одно лёгкое нажатие, лёгкое касание носком ботинка — сидел молча и тихо, ведь главной целью было послушание и умение затаиться.  
— Что бы ты предложил им на моем месте? — иногда спрашивал Наставник — не в качестве совета для себя, в качестве проверки умения анализировать информацию в неловких положениях. Он зачастую пересказывал для Минами смысл восьмой реплики третьего собеседника или что-то, вызвавшее у него настороженность, и самым главным и волнительным для Соби была оценка своих способностей. Он замирал, ожидая вердикта, и…  
— Молодец, хороший пёс.  
И «хороший пёс», уже становящийся выше наставника, счастливо сглатывал слюну и улыбался.  
— Ты меня слушаешь? Я тебе расскажу про твою Жертву.  
Он выпрямился и серьезно посмотрел из-под очков.  
— Ему всего 14 лет, потому он может быть вспыльчивым, но вы отлично подходите друг другу по всем параметрам, и…

На пороге стоял ушастый мальчик и помахивал хвостом. Выглядел он спокойным и вежливым, слегка самоуверенным и очень серьезным.  
— Я Аояги Сеймей, твоя Жертва. Ты какой-то странный…  
— Не бойся меня. Я Агацума Соби, твой Боец. Я лишь на три года старше тебя.  
— Ты много говоришь, Соби. Но ничего. Мы это исправим.  
Протянутая ладонь оказалось сухой и теплой, хватка — не очень крепкая и, кажется, бережная. Улыбка была деликатной. Красивый мальчик — не знающий о том, что он красив. Что-то в каре-лиловых глазах уже притягивало Соби.  
— Ох, ты так пялишься на меня, это неприлично…  
— Извини.  
— Думаю, вы поладите, — улыбнулся Рицу. — Идите на занятия.  
Для чистоты эксперимента нельзя было оставить его у себя. Нужно было обязательно дать взаимодействие, такая вещь, как чистый Боец, не должна лежать без дела. Такая Жертва, как Аояги Сеймей, была самой подходящей для того, что хотел сделать из Соби его наставник. Досье никому бы ничего не сказало, кроме того, что паренёк был честолюбив и амбициозен, а Рицу все равно был с Соби слишком добр для силы подобного уровня.

Он никогда не говорил: «Люблю тебя», «Ты мне нравишься». Скорее, «Да что же ты опять, Соби». Боец не нравился своей Жертве. Его Жертве не нравился вообще никто.  
— Господи, да у противников руки не оттуда, значит, ты их сделаешь.  
Он смотрел на другие пары, где люди относились иначе, и понимал, что с ним нельзя по-другому. Он все ещё слаб, он должен быть сильным.  
— Ты правильно понимаешь, — сказал ему наставник, когда тот осмелился спросить. — Ты слишком своеволен для отличного Бойца, коим можешь быть. Ты должен быть оружием, у оружия нет своей воли, оно продолжение руки воина.  
И он начал подчиняться Сеймею во всём. Он и так подчинялся, но что-то сопротивлялось, и Соби понял, почему наставник не был полностью доволен им: это нельзя сломать снаружи, только изнутри. Переломить этот чертов упрямый стержень и стать оружием полностью.  
«Смотри, не влюбись в меня», — часто насмешливо бросал Жертва, вновь и вновь наказывая за строптивость.  
Любовь — признак слабости, а Сеймей хотел быть непобедимым.  
Хозяин и Орудие — лучший боевой дуэт. Засунь свои чувства ещё сильнее, ещё глубже внутрь себя. Будь сильнее.  
Соби подчинялся, и они стали непобедимы.  
Рицу улыбался, Нагиса скрипела зубами, потому что Нули были вечно вторыми.  
Однажды Соби ослушался.

-…Как ты мог пропустить удар? Как ты мог пропустить целых два удара от этих тварей?! Ты ничтожество! Шавка! Трусливая дрянь!  
Всё, что говорил Сеймей, сопровождалось ударами. Он не смотрел, куда бьёт, ему было все равно — выместить злобу за некрасивые следы, за несовершенство.  
— Как я теперь пойду в зоопарк с Рицкой? На улице +25, какой к черту шарф, какие длинные рукава, ты нормальный вообще?!  
Сеймей психовал, и в его глазах горел огонь. В такие моменты Соби почти любил его, он был понятнее и искреннее, чем когда с лёгкой улыбкой вещал о собственном великом предназначении. Соби не специально пропустил удары — отвлекся на откровенность и поддержку, засмотрелся, попадая под власть заклинания, и не сумел защитить.  
— Ты же ущербный! Директор здорово поиздевался надо мной, отдав тебя на мое попечительство. Ты никчёмный и бестолковый!  
Сеймея сильно жгло то, что на его Бойце все ещё не проявилось собственное имя, как было ему обещано. Соби раздражал его — покорностью и одновременно… Расфокусированностью? Расслабленностью?  
— На колени!  
Тот послушно опустился, не смея поднимать голову. Светлые волосы были похожи на шерсть собаки — Сеймей ненавидел собак. Ушки, потерянные ещё задолго до него, бесили своим отсутствием, и Соби несколько раз был бит за недоумение — типа что такого в том, что ты потерял их в процессе тренировки?  
— На кого ты тренировался, что потерял девственность, придурок? — орал тогда Сеймей и бил пока ещё полотенцем.  
Соби не мог подумать, что наставник ещё по райски с ним обращался, что его Жертва будет обращаться ещё хуже. Сеймею нравилась его кожа — там, где чистота, не там, где белые шрамы. Можно было укусить, грызнуть до крови, неприятно — но по иронии как раз нормально для Соби, намного нормальнее, чем остальные способы его приструнить.  
— Снимай рубашку!  
Он видел, что Жертва — его Хозяин, источник силы — зол. Он был объективно виновен в этом состоянии. Он хотел принять любое наказание, лишь бы на него не злились. Сеймей не всегда был им недоволен, иногда случались и добрые проблески, когда Соби мог лечь головой ему на колени, чувствовать руку, что гладит по волосам…  
— На колени, Соби. Это приказ.  
Он одернул себя — задумался, черт возьми, да что же такое с собой творится, почему он такой невнимательный, — сделал приказанное. Взглянул снизу вверх.  
Вот бы сейчас коснуться: обнять за ноги, потереться лицом о штанину, усадить на диван, услышать сбитое дыхание… Но нет. В последний раз Сеймей — в награду за заслуги — разрешил ему полежать на своем обнажённом бедре, и блондин наслаждался его запахом, спокойствием. Сейчас же им и не пахнет.  
Сеймей сел и носком тапка провел по его груди.  
— Снимай.  
Он быстро стянул с себя майку и сел в готовности к неизвестно чему.  
— Хороший мальчик… Только для постели! — отвесил ему пощечину Жертва.  
Сеймей сам не понимал, почему отсутствие ушек и эта чертова покорность так бесят. Кажется, что его Бойца можно на хлеб намазывать, что в нём нет никакого стержня. И, кажется… Если бы он завладел ушками Соби сам, снял их каким-то образом, у них появилась бы более крепкая связь. У них появилось бы одно на двоих Имя.  
— Ты не понимаешь, что такое боль, — усмехнулся Сеймей. — Но не бойся, я научу тебя. Ни звука тут. Это приказ.  
В соседней комнате младший братик смотрел мультики. Мама что-то резала на кухне, напевая. Тикали настенные часы. В эту повседневную обстановку незачем вплетать лишние звуки. Спасибо Связи за возможность неистово орать на провинившегося совершенно молча.  
— Обопрись на диван. Руки за спину.  
Лезвие от бритвы резало слишком тонко. Эти порезы, кажется, заживут за пару-тройку дней. А вот…  
Сходить на кухню, взять им с гостем яблочко и ножик, чтобы поделить.  
Острый нож, папа любит точить для мамы ножи.  
И наслаждаться сдерживаемыми криками и слезами из прозрачных голубых глаз, которые не могут поверить в происходящее.  
Ну что, ты все ещё любишь меня, собака? Тупое животное, абсолютно преданное, я оказываю тебе глубокую честь: я учу тебя боли, я даю тебе имя. Я даю тебе кличку, потому что Имени ты не достоин.  
Имя пары несколько дней назад проявилось на нём самом. Как констатация факта — Возлюбленный: и правильно, все вокруг любят его, он отличный парень. Написанное красивым почерком, а сейчас горевшее таким же красным, как и буквы, выходящие из-под кухонного ножа.  
— Тебе ведь мало, собака? — с издёвкой спросил у Соби. Тот покачал головой: он даже не видел букв, но ощущения были ужасны, хуже, чем должны быть от ножа.  
Неужели ему придётся терпеть это вечность?  
Голова горела, тело трясло, жар вокруг, неясное марево комнаты — он бы упал в обморок, но Рицу научил его оставаться в сознании.  
— Тебе ж мало, собака. Ты же так и продолжишь ранить меня!  
Он попытался сфокусировать взгляд на своем мучителе. Не получалось.  
— Значит, тебе нужно что-то большее! Знак напоминания о том, какой ты плохой! Ты, только ты — тот, кто должен страдать! Ты будешь страдать вечность!  
Соби не сопротивлялся, и Сеймея это заводило во всех смыслах. Со злым весельем брюнет механически подметил, что у него в штанах стало тесно, и он мог бы приказать — нет, сказать! , — и шлюшка-Боец не отказался бы обслужить его. Но кто знает, кого и сколько он обслуживал до него? Безопасно ли это?  
Почему ты такой безучастный, Боец? Почему ты слишком добр ко мне? Возможно, ты слаб, значит, я научу тебя, глупый…  
И терновый венец — сверху букв — начал расчерчивать бледную шею. Соби наконец смог отстраниться от себя и безразлично наблюдал лицо Сеймея, который режет, почти что не желая, чтоб ему перерезали горло.

— Мы снова выиграли, учитель, — сдержанно улыбался Аояги Сеймей, а Рицу не мог отвести взгляд от своего чистого Бойца. Прежде сохраняющий какую-то человечность, сейчас он превратился почти что в робота, даже глаза тускло сияют из-под очков. Вина всему — бинты на шее? Но на Жертве ведь ни царапины, а регенерация чистых Бойцов быстрее регенерации Жертв.  
Ему показалось, что что-то пошло не так, хотя конечная цель — фиксация Чистого Бойца — была достигнута. Агацума не замечал ничего и никого, кроме Аояги. Эксперимент в этой части прошел удачно, он наконец догнал Нагису, но она его в успехах с девчонками — нет. Она что-то бормотала о том, что сделает ещё детей, теперь уже сделает, не переделает, и что эти — будут идеальными. Она говорила, что надо перезаключить пари — изменить девчонок на мальчишек, но он смеялся — это означает, что она проиграла, только и всего. «Я разрешу тебе это тогда, когда Агацума сменит Жертву». То есть — никогда: Аояги отлично понимал, что ему сулит Чистый Боец — огромные перспективы, если понять, как с ним обращаться, найти подход, и он, кажется, его нашел.  
С другой стороны — прошло три года, и теперь Аояги Сеймей — не такой наивный милый мальчик, которым был в 14, и даже не такой относительно спокойный, как в прошлом году. Он что-то замыслил, но Соби рядом — спокоен, значит, всё идёт по плану?  
— Не могли бы мы получить каникулы? Мне нужно присутствовать в общеобразовательной школе на экзамене, а Боец… Пускай отдохнёт немного, он заслужил, — пальцы намотали длинную прядь чужих волос, и тот кивнул послушно, как марионетка.  
— Окей, — пожал плечами Рицу. — Не вижу ничего страшного.

— Я уеду на время, а ты присмотри за моим младшим братом, — попросил Сеймей. В последнее время он был более уравновешенным и спокойным, почти что умиротворённым. Соби подумал, что тот Ад, который он прошел до того, — подростковый возраст его Жертвы, а подростки — все сходят с ума на время, он и сам не был исключением.  
Младший брат Сеймея, Рицка, как раз потихоньку входил в этот возраст, однако по мнению Соби, понаблюдавшего за тем несколько дней, там было еще нечего бояться.  
Лёгкое задание.  
— Будь с ним столько, сколько потребуется. Заботься о нём. Это приказ, — мягко улыбнулся Сеймей. — А я вернусь потом, и если ты не справился, и мой брат не в порядке, я накажу тебя.  
— Я справлюсь.  
— Пожалуйста, люби его. У нас сейчас сложный период — папа с мамой ссорятся, он видит, а я тут… Выпускник… — ушки приопустились в смятении. Если бы он видел такого Сеймея всегда, он бы любил его без памяти.  
— Это приказ? — позволил себе улыбнуться Соби.  
— Считай это приказом, — оживился брюнет. — Я уехал.

Тело Сеймея нашли за партой в той школе, где он учился. Оно сгорело дотла, причём в течении нескольких мгновений — благо, что учитель отошёл на пару минут из кабинета, а выпускников больше не осталось, он был последним из пишущих экзамен. Видеозапись показала, что он сидел, а потом как спичка внезапно вспыхнул — непонятно почему, непонятно как.  
На похоронах было много людей: они знали ответственного умного парня, дружили и уважали его. Отец холодно, но поддерживал мать: она очень любила своего первенца, но был ещё второй сын — Рицка, который горько плакал почти что в унисон с ней. Он обожал брата, хотел быть таким, когда вырастет. Таким же классным и восхитительным.  
Мать упала на колени рядом с закрытым гробом:  
— Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня тут одну, останься со мной, не уходи, Сеймей, как ты можешь…  
Бумаги на развод лежали на комоде уже который день, а ей все не хотелось ставить свою печать на них.  
— Сеймей, ты оставляешь меня совсем одну, не надо…  
— Мама, но есть ещё я… — неуверенно тронул её за плечо ребенок, который остался.  
— Отстань, ты мне не сын! — оттолкнула его она, и он в шоке сел на землю, отполз в сторону папы.  
— Мама любит тебя, но она в шоке, — шепотом объяснил ему тот.  
Не очень убедительно.  
Соби стоял поотдаль и наблюдал за всем, за Рицкой — как и привык за эти пару месяцев, за ситуацией — как его когда-то научили. Связь ослабла, но у него есть приказ.  
«Пожалуйста, люби его»  
Мальчик был хорошим, но не более того, и Соби вдруг осознал, что у Рицки остался только он.  
«Я люблю тебя, Рицка», — попробовал слова на вкус, и терновый венец на шее не отозвался болью и горечью. — «Я люблю тебя, Рицка. Я защищу тебя».  
Слова были приятны ему. Нужно было приложить ещё усилия, чтобы поверить, но на данном этапе — это не было больно, это было тепло.  
Рицу ругался на Жертву в своем кабинете — да и на Бойца тоже: как можно перевязать его на кого-то другого, когда он уже помечен чужим Именем? В этом нет смысла, никто не станет даже смотреть на порченого напарника! Значит, Нагиса — будь она с одной парой Нулей или с другой — выиграла: внезапно и со вкусом!  
Люди потихоньку расходились с кладбища, но ребенок застыл возле могилы брата. Одинокий, оставленный родителями, в черном костюмчике с короткими штанишками. Слезы уже не могли катиться из глаз, и он судорожно, нервно вытирал ладонями лицо, ещё больше пачкая его. Соби подошёл к могиле с другой стороны: в шляпе с вуалью, в балахоне, с убраными вверх волосами — как высокая женщина, как тайная любовница.  
— Вы знали его? — ломко спросил котенок. Тот кивнул. — Тогда поплачьте о нем и за меня, пожалуйста.  
Соби невидимо улыбнулся и кивнул ещё раз.  
Может быть, иногда конец и есть новое начало? Нужно проверить.  
Для чистоты эксперимента — на себе.


End file.
